


Journalism

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Newspapers, Printing, Urban Life, sensationalist news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN Day 12: DeskA direct sequel from Day 11, where we learn what Marc is doing in Haven City
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Kudos: 6





	Journalism

“Alright Nath.” He said, once they had finished. “I need to get you used to life in Haven City. So you’ll be staying in this room with me.” The room wasn’t the largest, the walls were very thin and some of his neighbors were loud, but this was the best he could get in Haven City. “And maybe you could work with me on the newspaper.”

“Newspaper?” Nath asked. “How did you get a newspaper?”

“Well I was lucky enough to get enough contacts, mostly because I was in the same load as Adrien and Chloe. The two of them have enough contacts that I can get priority news.”

“There’s no… like central agency to distribute news?”

“Haven City had 100k people like ten years ago and millions now. There’s no way the mayor and city administrators can keep up. So making news falls to people like me. I use that printer over there.” He pointed over to the largish printer. “To print out daily copies. It has a simple copying spell from the Aurora Magika. You can help me with some sketches and delivery. I want these designs to pop! Since I don’t really have access to pictures or anything. Alright, your first sketch is going to be something to represent the fact that the Lycetese president Gilur DeSemil is threatening war with Tyathia over the issue of Haven City. You do remember what Gilur DeSemil looks like, right?”

“Of course.”

The desk he had was small, but there were two chairs, and it was, like most things in the city, pretty ratty and oftentimes quite shaky, but they made it work. Nath probably had the easier job. His main goal was to make this story snappy and interesting, something people could actually read. Collecting information he’d gotten from Adrien and Chloe, as well from other sources, and putting it all together, was quite the task. This wasn’t how he’d initially planned on using his writing skills, but hey, it was what made him money. He’d go down to the city bank every week to check and make sure that everyone was paying him for his daily newspaper. He often had to cut people off for nonpayment.

He ended up making a pretty decent story after about an hour or so, and Nath had also finished a half-decent art piece representing Gilur DeSemil acting aggressively. “Alright, this looks pretty good. I’ve got a few other things to wrap up, maybe you can make like a quick art piece to make people interested in getting this paper.”

His “Few things” ended up taking an hour and a half to complete, he had to go through everything and add pieces to make this more sensationalist. Fact-checking was not what people wanted. Nath actually did end up making some good art to capture people’s interest.

“These look great, sweetie.” He gave Nath a quick peck on his cheek, and got a small giggle in response. “Alright, let’s get these copies.”

“You just… throw stuff in and it prints out a news article?”

“Yeah, this thing is amazing.” He tossed everything into the copier. “Now we wait for ten minutes and we should be able to see the result.”

And sure enough, ten minutes later a fresh stack of papers came out of the machine. He didn’t really have an eye for design, so he handed it to Nath. “Do these look good?” He handed the paper to Nath. “I don’t really have an eye for this kind of stuff.”

It was less of a full newspaper and more of like a pamphlet, but Nath still thought it was pretty good.

“So now what are we going to do now?” Nath asked once the device had stopped printing.

“Well we’re going to distribute them to our customers, Nath. It’s time for me to show you driving in Haven City.”

In very little time he locked the door to his rented room, down six floors of rickety stairs, and into a crowded garage where there was some motorbike-like vehicle. He didn’t know how to describe it exactly, but it did what it needed to.

The other door to the garage opened and Alix walked out and to her motorcycle.

“Oh, is this your boyfriend, Marc?” Alix asked him, and dammit he could feel his face heat up. “Heya Nathaniel! I’m just heading over to the Ascension Palace, Marc. Have a great delivery and don’t get arrested by the police!”

“The police? What’s up with the police?” Nath asked.

“Well the police often just arrest people off of the street. Now what you’re going to do is throw out the papers when I say.”

“Alright, sounds cool.”

Driving through Haven City was a fucking nightmare.

There were people literally everywhere, and he couldn’t really go faster than walking speed, but he made his way around the city, occasionally calling out for papers to be thrown. Life in Haven City was difficult, but he made it work.


End file.
